Hadiah yang Paling ku Tunggu
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Tingkah - tingkah konyol para pasangan absurd, yang mengingat hari ulang tahun Kuroko dan berniat memberikan surprise. Semua yang diberikan teman - teman sangat berharga juga indah, tapi Kuroko menunggu satu yang paling terindah. OgiKuro, AoKaga, MayuAka, MidoTaka dan banyak pasangan lainnya. #Fict untuk ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya. Tanjoubi Omedetou Kuroko :*/ RnR please sankyuu.


**Kurobas ; Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD**

 **OgiKuro dan banyak pair *hihihi***

" **Hadiah yang paling ku tunggu"**

 **Friendship, romance, humor**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AoKaga

Apartemen Kagami. Sabtu, 30 Januari 20xx at 08.00 a.m

.

Aomine meraba - raba. Tangan panjang itu sedang mencari sesuatu di sampingnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Nah, ketemu. Ia memelukknya sayang, tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa wajahnya datar? Tidak ada hidung, mata dan lain - lainnya.

Ia membuka mata. "Uwaaaaa.." Teriaknya, sambil membuang bantal guling tak berdosa. Mulutnya mengerucut, kesal. Ia masih ngantuk dan dingin ingin memeluk Kagami, tapi mahluk bodoh itu sudah tidak ada di kasur.

"Ka? Lo pagi banget sih bangunnya," diam, menunggu Kagami merespon. Tapi nihil. "Ka? Baka?" Teriaknya. "Ck! Ke mana sih."

Terlanjur kesal, ngantuk pun hilang. Ia bangkit dan keluar untuk mencari Baka sayangnya. Uh, ternyata di dapur tidak ada, di kamar mandi tidak ada, ruang tamu tidak ada, ruang tivi tidak ada. Aomine sudah seperti kehilangan induknya. Ia kembali ke dapur dan duduk dikursi, tidak lama Kagami datang.

"Tumben lo bangun jam segini."

"Dari mana sih?"

"Habis belanja," ia menyodorkan barang belanjaannya yang lumayan. "Gue mau buat kue."

"Lain kali pergi bilang dulu!"

"Hah! Lo kenapa? Lagi PMS? Biasanya juga pergi - pergi aja."

"Ck!" Mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mau buat kue apa? Tumben?"

"Mau buat kue tar. Kuroko nanti malem ulang tahun."

"Oh iya, tanggal 31," memperhatikan Kagami yang mulai sibuk dengan bahan - bahan adonan. "Romantis banget."

"Apa?"

"Romantis banget tuli. Gue kemarin ulang tahun nggak lo buatin kue tuh."

Kagami memandang Aomine. "Kuroko spesial, dia bayangan gue. Dia udah buat gue dan rekan se-team menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Salah?"

"Dia juga mantan bayangan gue. Sahabat gue di Teiko."

"Ya terus?" Kagami gagal paham.

"Lo sempet suka, kan? Sama Kuroko?"

"Iya sama kayak lo. Dulu lo sempet cerita kalau lo juga pernah suka Kuroko?"

"I-iya sih," tatapannya tidak lepas dari kelihaian tangan Kagami membuat adonan. "Tapi kan itu udah masa lalu."

"Memang. Terus apa yang lo permasalahin? Yang penting sekarang, gue punya lo, dan lo punya gue."

"Tetep aja Kuroko dibuatin kue, gue enggak!"

"Cukup Aho sial! Cemburu lo nggak lucu."

"Kan? Kan? Lo nggak peduliin gue sekarang. Jangan - jangan lo suka lagi sama Kuroko, terus ninggalin gue," wajahnya langsung ditekuk.

Kagami menarik nafas, dan mendekati Aomine. Memajukan wajahnya, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mencium Aomine lembut.

"Umur lo udah nggak pantes, buat iri - iri nggak jelas," ia tertawa. Aomine makin manyun. "Oke. Iya. Tahun depan gue buatin kue yang gede banget buat lo, tapi harus abis."

Aomine tersenyum, dan menarik Kagami kepangkuannya. Kagami kaget, reflek menempelkan tangannya yang penuh dengan adonan kewajah Aomine. "BAKAAAAAAA!" Perang dunia tiga di mulai.

KiyoHyuu

Dirumah masing - masing. Sabtu, 30 Januari 20xx at 09.00 a.m

.

Hyuuga sedang membersihkan tokoh - tokoh piguranya dari debu. Kemudian ia susun rapi seperti semula dimeja dekat ranjangnya. Sesekali ia memeriksa hp, berharap seseorang menghubunginya.

Sampai ia selesai membersihkan semua toko pigura yang bejibun, tapi tetap tidak ada tanda - tanda, hpnya hanya menampilkan layar hitam kelam. Hiss! Lama - lama ia greget, diambil hp itu dan menelpon seseorang.

"Hall-"

"D-aho!"

"Eh! Hyuuga ada apa?"

"Tidak."

"Hah! Aku tidak mengerti."

"Em..ano. Riko tadi menelponku."

"Wah, apa kau senang?"

"Ck! Bodoh. Dengarkan dulu aku bicara," ia diam sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Riko menelponku katanya malam ini Kuroko ulang tahun, aku dan Riko akan ke sana. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Um. Bukankah aku mengganggu waktu kalian."

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku ingin pergi denganmu," jawab Hyuuga cepat tanpa bernafas.

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan secara tidak langsung."

"D-AHO! Kiyoshi! Sudahlah nanti aku jemput."

Tuttt... Sambungan terputus dan Hyuuga panas.

MayuAka:

Kediaman Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sabtu, 30 Januari 20xx at 10.00 a.m

.

Mayuzumi duduk berselonjor di atas kasur, dengan kedua kakinya terbuka membentuk huruf V, kemudian Akashi duduk di tengahnya, diantara kaki kanan dan kirinya, mereka saling berpelukkan satu sama lain.

Walau begitu kegiatan mereka berbeda, Mayuzumi sedang membaca LN, sedangkan Akashi memainkan gadgetnya. Melakukannya dimusim semi seperti ini bagi mereka tidak buruk. Setiap 15 menit sekali mereka luangkan untuk berciuman.

"Chihiro?"

"Humm."

Akashi menarik diri agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Mayuzumi.

"Bukannya belum ada 15 menit. Yang kuingat lima menit yang lalu kita sudah berciuman," ucap mayuzumi tak mengerti. "Eh, bocah nakal."

Akashi menatap Mayuzumi tajam. "Bodoh! Bukan itu yang aku mau."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke Tokyo."

"Mau apa? Cuaca sedang tidak bagus."

"Kau tidak ingat ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal? Apa ada yang penting?"

"Ini tanggal 30."

"Ada apa dengan tanggal 30."

"Tanggal 31 Kuroko ulang tahun."

"Eh, apa aku harus cemburu, orang yang se

dang ada dipelukkanku membicarakan ulang tahun laki - laki lain sampai ingin pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Apa yang harus kau cemburukan. Aku lama kenal dengannya, aku yang menemukan bakatnya, sampai akhirnya dia mengalahkanku di Winter Cup," ia mendengus. "Lagi pula, sebagai teman aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung."

"Wow!"

Akashi tidak suka, omongannya yang panjang lebar hanya di respon begitu saja. "Kenapa? Cemburu? Harusnya aku yang cemburu, kau sempat tertarik dengannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Dia manis, imut, pekerja keras, dan kita dianugrahi bakat yang sama. Mungkin di masa depan kita berjodoh."

Jleb.

Pas mendarat diulu hati Akashi, rasanya sakit. Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin ia dengar. Matanya yang semula merah sepadan berubah menjadi dwi warna mengkilat, siap membunuh Mayuzumi.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, Chihiro bangsat!"

Uh, Mayuzumi gemas kalau Akashi sudah merubah warna matanya.

"CHIHI...Mmmnnnhh."

Mayuzumi tidak ingin membuang waktu, mencium Akashi saat keadaan matanya berbeda, itu menyenangkan.

Ia kulum bibir merah mungil itu dengan panas.

"Hnnnnn...mmm," desah Akashi.

Menghisapnya, sesekali menggigit sampai mulut Akashi spontan terbuka. Mayuzumi memasukinya dengan mudah, menjelajah kedalam, menyedot daging tak bertulang itu dan menggigitnya sayang, sampai Akashi tidak bisa bernafas. "Mnnnnhhhh.."

Tidak lama ia melepaskan ciumannya. "AH!...AH!...AH!" Mereka berdua kehabisan nafas, dan dilihat mata Akashi yang sudah sepadan lagi. "Mau nambah?" Goda Mayuzumi.

Akashi membuang muka, kesal luar biasa. Mayuzumi manariknya dan dipeluk erat. "Oke. Nanti siang kita berangkat ke Tokyo. Tengah malamnya kita ke rumah Kuroko. Soal yang sebelumnya aku bercanda. Tidak akan-"

Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi memeluk Akashi lebih erat.

'Tidak akan ada jodoh dimasa depan, karena jodohku sudah ada di depan mata' Mayuzumi sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan itu, hanya saja tidak mampu.

MuraHimu

Kediaman Murasakibara. Sabtu, 30 Januari 20xx at 10.00 a.m

.

"Waw, momogi rasa baru lezat sekali, ne." Murasakibara sedang sibuk dengan jajanan barunya sedangkan Himuro sibuk membaca majalah basket bulanan.

"Atsushi, jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan ringan," melirik Murasakibara. "Baru jam segini kau sudah habis segunung."

"Um. Apa? Muro-chin, mau? Sini ku bagi."

Himuro mendengus. "Tidak buat kau saja. Tapi jangan berlebihan."

"Hai'. Hai'."

Profile anggota club basket Seirin. Urutan pertama menampilakn foto Kuroko Tetsuya. Himuro terus membaca, sampai pada tanggal lahir.

"31 Januari," gumamnya. "Atsushi?"

"Humm...(Nyam..nyam..)"

"Kau tau ulang tahun Kuroko?"

"Eum..anu..kalau tidak salah tanggal 31 Januari."

"Tepat. Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 30 Januari," jawabnya. Terdiam sebentar. "Berarti nanti malam Kuro-chin ulang tahun."

"Heum. Kau tidak mau ke sana untuk memberinya hadiah."

"Jauh ne."

"Sesekali tidak apa - apa. Kulihat hubungan kalian kurang baik. Apa salahnya memperbaiki. Besok libur, kan? Sekalian aku juga ingin bertemu Taiga."

"Uh, Muro-chin rindu Kaga-chin, ya? Aku cemburu."

Himuro tertawa geli. "Tidak usah cemburu. Taiga itu adikku."

"Kalau aku?"

"Atsushi itu, ya Atsushiku."

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk - ngangguk sambil melahap lagi momogi barunya.

MidoTaka

Gym basket SMA Shutoku. Sabtu, 30 Januari 20xx at 04.00 p.m

.

"Sin-chan?"

Midorima sedang berlatih teknik baru agar tembakan yang wow itu semakin wow.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima, menaikkan kaca mata. Dibalik lensa itu ia sedang menyipitkan mata, kesal. Laki - laki yang sedang menemaninya latihan basket sore ini sangat berisik.

"Shin-chan?"

Rasanya Midorima ingin mengangkat Takao dan dimasukkan kedalam ring.

"Berisik! Takao."

"Ne, Shin-chan? Tadi akau ditelpon momoi."

"Hah, mengapa kau punya nomor momoi?"

"He..cemburu, kah?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Dia bilang Kuroko ulang tahun nanti malam."

"Urusannya denganku."

"Kau pernah bilang jika kau menghormati Kuroko. Mau datang ke rumahnya nanti malam?"

"Tidak ada waktu. Kau datang saja dengan momoi."

"Oke."

Midorima, menghentikan kegiatannya, mengambil tas dan pergi dari gym dan dikejar oleh Takao.

KiKasa

Kediaman Kasamatsu. Sabtu, 30 Januari 20xx at 06.00 p.m

.

"Senpai? Senpai?"

Laki - laki surai pirang itu sedang jingkrak - jingkrak karena terlalu senang.

Sedangkan Kasamatsu sedang belajar.

"Senpai?"

"Kiseeeeeeee. Berisik!" Satu tendang dibokong sukses membuat kise terkusruk.

"Hidoi-ssu," ia mulai nangis ecek - ecek seperti biasa.

"Kau berisik sekali."

"Aku minta maaf senpai. Aku hanya senang Kurokocchi malam ini ulang tahun-ssu."

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah Kuroko. Okey," mengedipkan mata genit.

"Hai'... Hai'... Aku ikut saja."

"Aaaa..senpai arigato," memeluk Kasamatsu dari belakang dan Kise kena jitakan kali ini.

MitoGanei

Toko. Sabtu, 30 Januari 20xx at 07.00 p.m

.

"Nah Mitobe, yang ini bagus tidak untuk Kuroko," ia menunjukan barang pilihannya untuk hadiah Kuroko.

Mitobe geleng - geleng. Ia sajalah, masa memberi hadiah celana dalam -_-

"Oke yang ini," menunjukkan boneka barbie.

Mitobe geleng - geleng.

"Yang ini." peralatan masak.

"..."

"Atau yang ini." makanan Nigaou.

"..."

"Ho.. Yang ini saja." bunga.

"..."

"Ah, yang mana dong!"

Mitobe menarik koganei ke toko sepatu, dan mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya.

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

.

Riko dan Hyuuga sudah ada di depan rumah Kiyoshi. Wajah Hyuuga dilipat berlapis - lapis, sudah gregetan karena orang itu tidak keluar - keluar, baru saja akan mengumpat, Kiyoshi sudah menampakkan mata kepalanya.

"Lama!" Decak Hyuuga

Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum. "Ey. Riko."

"Teppei, lama."

"Gomen ne."

Mereka naik taxi bertiga, dengan Riko membawa bungkusan yang sangat besar. Setelah tiba dipertigaan rumah Kuroko, mereka turun dan berjalan kaki.

"Kiyoshi, Hyuuga?"

Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Oi, Koganei, Mitobe, kalian?"

"Yosh, mau pergi ke rumah Kuroko juga, kan?"

"Iya. Tak kusangka bertemu kalian disini," ucap Kiyoshi.

"Oke, kita sama - sama. Koganei jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ah... Baru jam delapan."

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan, dan berbincang - bicang riang. Sampai akhirnya_

.

.

"Gara - gara lo sih. Jaket gue ketinggalan, kan?" Aomine uring - uringan.

"Nggak usah nyalahin gue. Lo aja idiot. Gue suruh mandi dari sore lo nggak mau, giliran mau berangkat kelabakkan."

"BAKA! Lo nyebelin banget."

"Lo juga. Kuenya lo colong kan setengah."

Aomine nyengir. "Hehe...kan gue juga mau, Baka."

"Iya tapi nggak gitu juga. Kan udah gue pisahin buat lo!"

"Lo kok nyolot!"

"Iyalah gue kesel!"

Dan mereka perang dunia empat.

Semua yang melihat bengong.

"Kalian berisik, oi!" Teriak Hyuuga dari belakang.

"Se-senpai. Kok ada di sini?"

"Ah..Hyuuga." Celetuk Aomine, yang kemudian dipelototi oleh Kagami. Sedangkan Riko dan Hyuuga sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Ya ya, senpai.." Ucap Aomine malas, sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Oi, Momoi?" Ucap Riko.

"Menguntit itu tidak baik, Satsuki," Aomine angkat bicara.

"Eh...eh...eh...ketahuan."

Setelahnya momoi dan Riko fangirlingan berdua. Sampai para laki - laki heran, kenapa mereka berteriak - teriak.

.

.

Sttssssss...

Ban mobil berdecit, dua taxi berhenti di depan mereka. Taxi depan, keluar seseorang dengan surai merah dan abu - abu. Taxi belakang, dengan surai ungu dan hitam.

"Oi, Aka-chin. Kau tidak bilang jika akan ke Tokyo."

"Kau juga Atsushi."

"Konbanwa, minna-san," ucap Akashi selanjutnya.

Semuanya tertegun terkecuali..

"Akashi? Kau tidak tinggi - tinggi, ya?" Celetuk Aomine.

Akashi menyipit, melirik ke sampingnya. Ia merasa Mayuzumi menertawakannya, atau memang hanya perasaannya.

Kagami lagi - lagi menyikut Aomine. "Aho!

"Kau juga tidak putih - putih, Daiki." Akashi tersenyum. Semuanya tergelak, tertawa dengan puas. Aomine ngambek, kemudian dikejar Kagami.

Sedikit lagi mereka tiba di halaman rumah Kuroko. Sekarangpun sudah terlihat bayangan anak - anak di halaman.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Teriak Kise, tidak tau dari mana datangnya yang jelas mereka semua shock. Kise menabrak anak yang sedang bermain di lapangan sampai terjatuh, ternyata anak itu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun, sakit," erang Kuroko yang ditindih tubuh seberat

Nigou menggonggong tidak rela tuannya di sakiti.

"Ah..gomen, gomen. Aku terlalu senang bertemu kau."

Kuro bangkit ditarik oleh Kise, kemudian berdiri, dan langsung membelalakan matanya. "Kalian..." Heran. "Mau apa datang rame - rame."

Sekarang semua ikut heran, kenapa Kuroko bicara seperti itu.

"Tetsu, temmeee!" Aomine menjitak Kuroko. "Ulang tahunmu, malam ini ulang tahunmu. Gara - gara Kagami sibuk membuat kue untukmu. Aku tadi pagi jadi kedinginan, -Awww!" lanjut Aomine, yang mendapat tendangan dari Kagami. "Aomine idiot!"

Lagi - lagi kelakuan mereka ditertawakan, dan kagami merah padam.

"Iya nanti malam ulang tahunmu, Tetsuya."

"Ah, Akashi-kun datang jauh - jauh ke sini, aku merasa terhormat."

"Tidak masalah. Ini untukmu," Akashi menyerahkan kotak besar "Kue untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Aku juga punya, dan aku buat sendiri Kuroko," ucap Kagami semangat. "Tapi maaf tampilannya sedikit jelek. Manusia sialan itu," melirik Aomine yang sedang pura - pura tidak mendengar. "Memberantakkannya."

"Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun terima kasih. Aku saja sampai lupa jika aku ulang tahun."

"Oi, Izuki! Kau?" Teriak Hyuuga.

"Iya. Hyuuga."

"K-k-kau sedang apa di sini."

"Ah aku tadi lewat dan melihat Kuroko sedang bermain dengan Nigou, kemudian aku mampir."

"Jadi anak - anak tadi kalian berdua?"

"Anak-anak?" Izuki tidak mengerti.

.

.

"Huh!...Hah!...Huh!...Hah! Momoi maaf aku terlambat," ucap Takao ngos - ngosan sambil mengerem gerobak cinta.

"Eh..katamu Midorin tidak mau ikut."

"Hahah...aku tadi sebenarnya sudah mau berangkat, tapi Sin-chan menelponku dan suruh menjemputnya, juga menunggunya mandi," melirik Midorima. "Katanya jika malam ini cancer tidak berbaikan dengan Aquarius itu akan berakibat fatal."

"Takao, diam!"

"Midorima-kun terima kasih sudah datang."

Tergelak, sakit perut. Semuanya tidak ada yang bisa menahan tawa.

Kuroko sangat bahagia tiada tara. Tuhan sungguh baik dengannya, mengumpulkan semua orang yang ia sayangi, tertawa bersama dihari bahagianya, ia diingat, diperhatikan, tidak dilupakan seperti yang sudah - sudah.

Tidak tau harus mengucap syukur seperti apa, yang jelas ia bahagia malam ini. Mendapat berbagai macam Kado, bagaimanapun bentuknya Kuroko sangat senang.

Walaupun cuaca sedikit bersalju mereka semua tetap berpesta dihalaman rumah Kuroko. Macam - macam kegiatan ada ; dari hanya sekedar duduk manis, berbincang, menikmati hidangan yang ada, sampai dengan bertengkar berebut omong, saling tendang, berteriak – teriak.

Indah sekali, luar biasa indah, hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah mau menunjukkan tengah malam, Kuroko siap - siap untuk meniup lilin. Kise dengan semangat meniup terompet.

Wussssss...semua api sudah padam.

"O-TANJOUBI OMEDETAOU KUROKO" semuanya berteriak, dan memeluk Kuroko.

"Arigatou, Minna. Aku sungguh bahagia," menitikkan air mata.

"Kurokoooooooo..."

Laki - laki yang tidak asing dengan surai orange highlightnya, dibawah sinar lampu listrik, sedang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Hembusan nafasnya mengeluarkan uap, akibat cuaca bulan ini.

"Kuroko," laki - laki itu menabrak Kuroko.

Dengan erat ia memeluknya, rasanya seperti tidak ingin melepaskan lagi. Tidak perduli dengan semua yang menontonnya saat ini, yang ia tau ia rindu Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-kun," Kurokopun memeluk eret, laki - laki itu.

"Outanjoubi omedetou," bisiknya. "Aku selalu merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Ogiwara-kun merupakan hadiah yang paling aku tunggu."

Cup.

Ogiwara mencium bibir Kuroko lembut.

Semua shock, juga bahagia.

.

"Baka mau," melirik Kagami. "Kayak gitu," menunjuk Kuroko.

"Ck! Aho!"

.

.

"Takao jangan pandang aku seperti itu."

"Habisnya, Sin-chan pipinya merah," Takao tertawa bahagia.

.

.

"Kurokocchi, sosweet. Senpai apa kau, mau?"

"A-ah-ah...i-iya," Kise mendekat. "Ma-maksudku ti-tidak."

.

.

"Atsushi, kau kenapa?"

Himuro tidak bisa melihat, karena matanya yang ditutupi oleh tangan besar Murasakibara.

"Sttt...Muro-chin diam saja. Karena Muro-chin tidak boleh melihat hal seperti ini."

.

.

"Chihiro?"

"Iya. Nanti aku kasih di hotel, sampai kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"Hah!"

.

.

.

"Kiyoshi?"

"Hum."

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku bahagia." Kiyoshi tersenyum sambil mengacak - nagacak rambut Hyuuga.

.

.

Mitobe dan Koganei tidak tau apa - apa, mereka bermain dengan nigaou dan menghabiskan makanan. Momoi dan Riko sedang kejet - kejet.

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya :*

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan jangan lupa bahagia *Ahihiiiii* =D


End file.
